Canada High School AU
by IvanBraginski684
Summary: Canada x Russia. Canada's POV through his final year in high school. Basically, Canada has some issues, and his family doesn't really help. FACE family. Rated M for language and later yaoi
1. Canada - Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled, enough to startle Matthew awake just as he was about to fall asleep. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, since he was previously crying. He sat up and laid his head in his lap, pulling his hair with his hands rather forcefully. He ignored the sounds of his brother screaming across the hall at whatever game he was playing. It was just a background noise as of now.

See, living with his adoptive parents, Arthur and Francis, it wasn't so bad that Matthew resorted to crying himself to sleep every night, it was just the people outside of the family.

Well, mostly. Alfred often joined in with the other teenagers when they bullied him. While he's never hurt him physically, Matthew often catches his eyes while he's laying on the ground, crying. He's never seen any remorse or pain in his eyes when watching his brother being beaten into the ground. He _laughs_ instead. He yells threats, calls him names, _hurts him,_ and Matthew can never say anything back. Even after they get home, and Arthur grounds him from whatever, there is nothing in Alfred's eyes for Matthew. Just _hatred,_ and he doesn't know why.

Francis was practically never home, always out with someone else, doing some drug, or drinking, essentially whatever he wanted. Arthur never complained about him, since he did come home eventually and worked. They needed the money, especially for all the reparations they had to make because of the homophobic trash that lived here. At least omce a month, someone would come home to find a broken window, a busted lock on the door (usually nothing gets stolen), and even a dent in the car one time.

Arthur was the one that kept telling him that it will get better one day. He was the one that kept the house in order when they all argued.

But Matthew hears him and Francis fighting in the kitchen all the time, when they think him and Alfred are asleep. He knew Alfred usually isn't asleep either; probably snuck some girl in through the window or doing some kind of drug that Francis smuggled into the house. But he had nothing to do, so he would sneak down the hall and crouch just out of sight and listen. They usually spoke about divorce. Arthur didn't want to divorce because of Matthew and Alfred, but Francis never listened. He didn't care about them. The end of the conversation usually was Arthur saying he loved Francis, and their kids, to which Francis would shove him away and storm into the night.

It always broke Matthew's heart.

While Matthew hated the people here, he didn't want to be put back into foster care. He was already almost eighteen, and Alfred's birthday was just last month, meaning he'd have no one if they gave up their rights now.

Matthew released his hair and reached over to his dresser, which was close enough that he didn't have to get up to reach it. Then he checked his phone. Alfred got the bigger room, obviously.

 _Who messaged me?_ Matthew thought. It was almost two in the morning. He opened up his phone and looked at it.

Hey faggot, go get me something to drink.

It was Alfred, obviously. He ignored the slur in the beginning and replied.

Francis said no more stealing from his stash, Al... I don't want to get in trouble.

Just fucking go get me one beer, you pussy. There not going to hear you over me man.

They're**

Matthew smirked, but thought that maybe Alfred would lay off of him at school if he did what he asked. So, he quietly snuck out of his room and down the hallway.

After retrieving the bottle, which loudly clattered around as he ran back to his room, he knocked on Alfred's door and set the bottle down on the floor.

Once he was back in his room, he looked outside at the storm. He watched the rain fall for a minute before hearing his phone vibrate loudly on the dresser. He wished it was Alfred, thanking him or just _something_ , but it wasn't.

Matthew flipped open his phone, and stared at the next message before plopping down onto his bed quietly. It was from Ivan.

He hasn't really figured out Ivan yet. He randomly came up to Matthew one day in a book store and decided that they were friends right then and there, since he didn't have any either. He was a few years older than Matthew, so he would have been in college, but he wanted a break from school for a few years, which Matthew completely understood. They talked for a while in the store before Ivan offered to go to a cafe.

Matthew wasn't so sure about trusting a complete stranger, but something about his voice- and it wasn't the Russian accent, made him feel safe. So he obliged, and they ended up in a small cafe not far from the store. He remembered talking until it was dark enough for Arthur to worry where he was, and wondered how they weren't friends already.

Hey, are you awake?

Yeah...What's up?

I just can't sleep. Why are you awake?

Stress, I guess.

Oh...Do you want to come to my house after school tomorrow?

Matthew looked at the question for a minute. He's never been asked that, as far as he can remember. He didn't expect the first time to be from someone he met a few weeks ago.

Sure. I'll have to ask if it's okay though. I haven't really told my parents about you yet...

Oh? Why not?

I don't know, really. They'd probably make a big deal out of it. It's not every day that I make new friends.

Oh, yeah...I get it. Just let me know tomorrow, okay?

Yeah, I will.

Matthew set his phone back down and removed his glasses. He rolled onto his stomach and laid there, watching the rain trickle down the window before he drifted off into sleep.

 _Maybe tomorrow will be better._


	2. Canada - Chapter 2

Matthew snapped awake at the sound of his alarm clock. He was very tempted to turn it off and stay in bed; to finally succumb to his pain, but Arthur would worry about his 'education' and make him get up anyways.

Matthew was a smart kid; he made almost perfect grades, but he was costantly stressed about his future and everyone around him, so as his final school year continued, he found it harder and harder to keep his grades up. To Francis, that meant no more skipping school days. But he never really enforced the 'go to school' rule with Alfred, and that bothered him. Alfred would probably lay in bed for another hour or so before even waking up, and then it was up to him if he decided that he wanted to go to school or not. Arthur always tried to get him to go, but Alfred had a way of using his words to get under Arthur's skin. It always made him stop talking.

He pushed himself out of his bed, sighing loudly as he reached into his dresser and pulled out his favorite hoodie. It was red with a white maple leaf on the front. He knew that he was from Canada, so he thought that he should have something relating to his home land. However, he remembered nothing of his birth place, and only remembers his mom's face because of the few visits he had with her during his life.

Arthur was from London, England, and Francis was from France, obviously. He just never told where specifically for some reason. Alfred was born here in America, and was given up for adoption almost immediately after he was born. He never saw his parents again.

Matthew put on his pants, which were thrown onto the floor at the edge of his bed and picked up his phone before heading into the bathroom in the hall.

He had a message from Ivan, so he answered it as he closed the bathroom door.

You don't have a fear of animals, do ya?

No. No, I love animals. Why? Do you have some?

He set his phone down on the sink's counter and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He stood there, staring at his own face. He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw.

He never looked tired. He didn't today, but something was off. He looked like he'd seen hell.

It was strange, since nothing serious had happened to him lately.

His phone's loud buzz startled him. He looked down and quickly flipped open his phone to reply. He glanced at the time and realized that his alarm didn't go off at the right time, or he had been staring at himself for ten minutes straight.

Ivan said he had a dog and a cat, and sent a picture of them both, fighting for the same toy or something.

"Him and his fancy phone... Sending high quality pictures... Whatever." Matthew muttered as he set his older type of phone down to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

When he was finally done in the bathroom, he rubbed his eyes again, trying to get the thoughts of sleep out of his mind as he walked down the hallway. When he got to the living room, which was across from the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks quietly.

Francis was just sprawled on the couch, watching a _very_ sensual type of movie with no concern for Matthew's presence. He didn't remember Francis coming home last night, not even for dinner.

Matthew started to feel his face heat up because of the movie, so he quickly walked into the kitchen to find some pancakes for breakfast.

He didn't find any. He was half tempted to just drink some syrup and call it breakfast, but he needed to get walking soon, unless he wanted to be late.

He gave Francis one last glance before heading out the door.

He lives about ten minutes from his school, and luckily no one had bothered him on his way there. Usually one of Alfred's buddies rode up to him in their car, taunting him until another car came up from behind.

When he got to the school, he went directly to his first bell. It's not like he had any friends to talk to in the hallways, so he sat at his seat quietly. He played on his phone, conversing with Ivan before the bell rang.

The first three classes went by without any problems, other than something hitting him in the back of the head when he left first period. He ignored it, but took notice of who threw it. One of Alfred's friends, Xiao Wang, a transfer student from China. The main people Alfred hung out with weren't even from America. He had long redish-brown hair that he kept back in a ponytail all the time, and wore these red contacts that always creeped out Matthew.

In fact, a lot of Alfred's friends did stuff like that. Mainly Kuro, Lutz, Luciano, and Gilbert, except Gilbert had the exception of having actual red eyes. The red contacts must be their little group's 'thing' because of Gilbert.

Matthew sat in his fourth period class, sneaking texts to Ivan when the teacher was turned towards the board.

Next was lunch. He sat by himself every day, and didn't eat anything either. He felt Alfred's group staring at him as he typed away at his phone.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Gilbert stand up, and immediately wanted to run. But where could he go? They were in the cafeteria and he couldn't leave until the bell rang. Gilbert and Lutz were often the ones to beat him up, as the other three stood by to watch and taunt.

Panicking, he shoved his phone into his pocket as Gilbert approached him. He pulled another chair and flipped it so that he was facing the wrong way on it. Gilbert got right in Matthew's face, smiling. He pushed some of his white hair out of his face, before crossing his arms on the top of the chair.

"So, Mattie, how've you been?" His German accent mixed with his rough voice always sounded scary to Matthew.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking-"

"Where's your brother?"

Matthew didn't answer at first. He wanted to just be a smart ass, for once, but was too scared. He didn't really understand why Gilbert would even care if Alfred was here or not, since it seemed he was the leader, not Alfred, or even Lutz. Alfred and Lutz always got into fights, and you could see the hatred Kuro had for Alfred at first glance, but he was too composed to ever fight. Matthew could never wrap his head around why he remained friends with them.

"He's probably still at home. I don't know." Matthew answered uncomfortably. He was never sure how things would turn out with Gilbert. Their confrontations could either get Matthew beaten up or left traumatized, but unscathed.

Gilbert made a sound of acknowledgement before standing up and strolling back to his original table.

Matthew stared at them for a few seconds before pulling his phone out again. He knew that Lutz and Gilbert were brothers, but it didn't seem that way. They weren't really like each other, and not just because of Gilbert's appearance. Gilbert was louder and way ruder than Lutz.

 _Only three more periods, then I can go to Ivan's house._

Slowly, those three periods came and went, and the final school bell rang.

Matthew practically ran out of his last classroom, apologizing to the random people he shoved as he ran towards the doors.

Once outside, he made sure to spot Alfred's friends so that he could avoid him. Since school was out and it was Friday, the school board wouldn't care what they did to Matthew, even if it was right outside the school.

Yeah, Matthew _really_ liked his school.

They were standing under a tree, two of them smoking, huddled around to talk. As Matthew walked in the other direction, he kept looking back to make sure they didn't follow him. As soon as he turned around, he noticed that Luciano was looking right at him.

Whirling around, he quickened his face and hoped that he wouldn't tell the others he spotted him.

Matthew shut the door to his house, which was unlocked, and sighed happily. Luciano was nice enough to keep his mouth shut, something that Matthew was grateful for. He looked to the couch, where Francis still laid. He was passed out, probably drunk.

Matthew walked past him to turn the tv off.

 _If he's not watching it, why waste electricity?_ Matthew thought. As he passed by Francis again, he noticed that his hair looked longer than before and he hadn't shaved in a while.

Matthew's never had to shave before, but he didn't mind. He'd look weird with a beard.

Matthew walked down the hall quietly, checking upstairs to see if Arthur was up there. He wasn't, so Matthew shrugged it off and went to his room. Passing by Alfred's room, he heard the gunshots from the game he was playing, so obviously he was awake.

When he got into his room, he set his backpack on his bed, sighing heavily. Then he shut his door to put on a different tank top underneath his hoodie. He had decided during art class to take it off so paint wouldn't get on it. He made a good choice, because pink lines ran down the back of his shirt since someone thought it would be funny to draw a penis on him. He put on a new white one and then put his red hoodie back on.

When he was done changing, he texted Ivan to tell him he was coming over.

He tossed his dirty shirt into the laundry bin at the other end of the hallway and made sure to leave a note for someone to find before heading outside. Arthur didn't have a phone, so he couldn't leave a text, and trying to call the home phone was useless if Francis was the only one home. He never answered it. Alfred would just ignore him if he tried to tell him.

Ivan had texted him his address, so Matthew figured he'd be walking for about fifteen minutes.

But he didn't get very far before Alfred's crew showed up.


	3. Canada - Chapter 3

Matthew ran as fast as he could go, weaving in between houses as he tried to get away from Alfred's group. They yelled at him to slow down, to come 'hang out' with them, but anyone would know better than to stop.

He felt something hit his back and then clank to the ground, shattering.

 _Did they really just throw a bottle at me? What the fuck is wrong with them?_ Matthew panicked when something wet dripped down his back. Surely it was just from the bottle and not his back-

Matthew was exhausted, but he close to Ivan's house. He could make it.

He looked over just in time to see Lutz pull the car up beside him, grinning. He had a scar that ran down the side of his face that apparently Luciano gave him 'accidentally'.

He started to say something but had to swerve to avoid hitting another car, since he was driving on the wrong side of the road.

Matthew looked ahead and realized that the next street was Ivan's. He turned abruptly and Lutz passed by the street, screeching to a stop.

Matthew frantically looked for Ivan's house number and used the last of his energy to get there. He banged on the door as he heard the car pulling down the street.

Ivan suddenly opened the door, and Matthew practically fell inside, tears in his eyes.

"Wh-what's going on? Are you okay?"

"They're crazy! They've never chased me down for so long. Or-or-" He was out of breath, so Ivan shut and locked the door. He set him on the couch and told him to calm down and explain what was going on.

"Those are my brother's friends... They think it's funny to pull shit like this, or beat me up, or whatever! Does my back have stuff on it? They threw something at me..."

"Matthew, are you serious? Why don't you call the police or tell someone?"

Matthew just shook his head. He _has_ told people. The school told him that they can't do anything until he brings in his own proof of their bullying, despite the fact that he gets beaten up right outside of school half the time. He didn't know why they had cameras in school if they weren't going to even use them.

"How long have they been doing this?" Ivan asked. He looked about ready to run outside and chase _them_ down.

Matthew shrugged. "Since I've known them, I guess. Alfred is probably the reason they're targeting mostly me... He became friends with them about a month after we moved here, and that's when I became their primary victim.

Ivan shook his head and turned on the tv.

"You sure you're okay?"

Matthew nodded. It's not like this is entirely new.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, minus the sound of the tv. Matthew looked around at Ivan's small but cozy living room. He seemed to like brighter, warmer colors.

Ivan told him to go back into his room and get him a new shirt, since his was wet and sticky.

The house was pretty small. There were four rooms in total. The living room, where Ivan was waiting patiently for Matthew to get back, the bathroom, which was across from the kitchen, and at the end of the hallway was Ivan's room.

The room itself was a dull gray color, and the bed took up most of the room. There was a dresser with a tv and a XBOX at the foot of the bed. Matthew went through it and found a plain black hoodie and changed out of his red one.

He heard a soft plop on the bed behind him and turned around.

A fat, gray and white cat meowed happily at him before stretching out on the bed.

Matthew smiled and pet it on the head before walking back out in the hallway.

He stopped in the living room doorway, asking where to put his wet hoodie. The cat rubbed against Matthew's legs before hopping up on the couch.

The next few hours passed fairly quickly and Matthew didn't notice his phone vibrating on the table next to him.

They watched a few movies before Matthew felt himself scooting closer to Ivan. He wasn't sure why he wanted to be closer to him, but as he leaned on Ivan's larger body, he felt very comfortable.

Ivan was soft, but pretty muscular, where as he was small and practically scrawny.

At first, the thought that Ivan would push him away, but he just wrapped his arm around Matthew, and they adjusted their position so that Matthew was laying on him.

It was pretty dark outside, and Matt figured that he should check his phone, but as he laid with Ivan, he felt his worries and inner pain go away. He felt his eyes droop, but didn't want to fall asleep.

The last thing he remembered was a scene on the tv. One guy held a gun up to his head as the another tried to bust the door in to save him.

He didn't make it in time.

Matthew's eyes opened slowly, strips of a bright light shining in his face. It took him a minute to realize it was the window in Ivan's room.

"Shit..." He mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see Ivan sleeping soundly next to him. He wasn't facing him, but his cat grumpily looked up at him from in between them.

He pet the cat and stood up. He should go home.

He saw his red hoodie sitting right by the door, dried. Matthew was confused for a second, but changed anyways. Just before he got out the door, Ivan coughed.

"Leaving me already?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I need to get home. Arthur will be worried. I left a note, but I don't think I told him I was staying... I'll text you later or something?"

Ivan nodded, sitting up. The covers fell down a little, showing off Ivan's chest. "You want me to drop you off?"

Matthew refused to look at Ivan's half naked self, and shook his head. "I'll manage. I bet they all sleep until one in the afternoon anyways."

Ivan shrugged. "Alright. Just be careful. Your phone is still on the table by the way."

Ivan laid on his back and they said goodbye. Neither of them brought up last night, or why he was in Ivan's bed, and he was fine with that.

Matthew looked at his phone, which had a message from Alfred, and two calls from their home phone. He put on his shoes and made sure to lock the door behind him before booking it home.

He knew that he was going to be in trouble the moment he gets home, but all he could think about was Ivan.

He met him two, maybe three weeks ago, and he already feels closer to him than anything else in this world.

He thought about whether or not he'd fall in love with him, like some love story or something.

 _Nah._


End file.
